


Drachenbrut Nebensequenzen

by Gepo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepo/pseuds/Gepo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drei Szenen zur Geschichte "Drachenbrut", die nicht aus Harrys Sicht sind sondern aus Dracos, Hermines und Lucius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Draco

„Haltung, Skorpius. So benimmt sich kein Malfoy.“

„Dann habe ich keine Lust, ein Malfoy zu sein!“, fuhr sein Sohn sofort auf und zog sich noch mehr ineinander. Wie der Junge so überhaupt sitzen konnte, war Draco ein einziges Rätsel. Tat es nicht weh, sich so zu verkrümmen?

„Ich werde mir das nicht weiter ansehen“ Astoria tupfte sich die Lippen mit ihrer Serviette ab – natürlich nur demonstrativ – und erhob sich. „Scorpius, dein Verhalten ekelt mich an.“

Das Stück Spargel in Dracos Hals war mit einem mal wie vertrocknet. Er versuchte zu schlucken, versuchte, bloß nicht zu husten und schaffte beides schließlich durch einen Schluck Wasser. Er könnte die Hauselfen für dieses Missgeschick verantwortlich machen. Er könnte natürlich auch ehrlich sein und sein Miststück von einer Frau zur Rede stellen.

Nicht, dass er das jemals tun würde. Das war nicht schicklich.

„Ich hasse sie“, murmelte der Junge in seine Spargelcremesuppe.

„Skorpius, so etwas sagt man nicht über seine Mutter“ Draco bewahrte Ruhe. Das einzige, indem er in all den Jahren wirklich gut geworden war: Ruhe.

„Tu nicht so, als würdest du sie mehr mögen. Ihr habt seit acht Jahren getrennte Schlafzimmer. Ich weiß, was das heißt“ Draco hob auf diese Worte einfach nur eine Augenbraue. „Keine Geschwister mehr zum Beispiel.“

„Nicht, dass dich das stören würde“, warf Draco ein.

„Nicht wirklich“ Ein kurzes Grinsen schlich über Skorpius Gesicht. Auch kein Ausdruck, der eines Malfoys würdig war, aber Draco genoss den Anblick zu sehr, um dazu etwas zu sagen. Mit einem mal nahm Skorpius die Füße vom Stuhl und setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Und woran arbeitest du gerade, Vater?“

„Ein paar Berechnungen für Großvater“ Draco war davon abgekommen, Vater zu sagen. Nicht nur, dass es verwirrend war, wenn der Titel meist für ihn benutzt wurde, es war auch, dass das Wort ein dumpfes Pochen in seiner Brust hinterließ. „Ich rechne gerade durch, welche finanziellen Folgen das neue Arbeitsgesetz haben wird und wie sehr es sich auf das Wirtschaftswachstum auswirkt. Er möchte sinnvolle Argumente gegen den Gesetzesvorschlag und seine allgemeine Abneigung gegen die Versicherung der Dummheit anderer ist nicht objektiv genug, um das Zaubergamot zu überzeugen.“

Skorpius grinste und diesmal nicht nur flüchtig. Er liebte es, die dezente Kritik seines Vaters an anderen zu hören. Der Junge hatte ein feines Gespür für Sarkasmus und erfreute sich an subtilen Diffamierungen. Er passte gut in sein Haus.

„Und wie läuft es in der Schule?“

„Ich habe in Arithmetik nur ein E bekommen“ Skorpius ließ den Kopf ein wenig hängen, „Nächstes Jahr bin ich besser, versprochen.“

„Wie wäre es, wenn du lieber stolz auf das bist, was du erreicht hast?“ Draco musste lächeln. Sein Sohn war noch weit schlimmer als er selbst darin, sich selbst für unzulänglich zu halten.

„Aber Potter ist besser als ich!“

„Granger war auch besser als ich. Ich war immer nur Zweitbester“, warf Draco ein.

„Ja, aber ich will ja auch nicht so wie du enden“ Skorpius Worte rissen an dem Loch in seiner Brust, doch der Junge sprach weiter, ohne das Verziehen des Gesichts seines Gegenübers zu bemerken. „Ich will etwas Großes werden! Ein Erfinder oder ein Firmenleiter oder ein Minister für Magie.“

„Das klingt nach den Worten deines Großvaters.“

„Er sagt, Ehrgeiz ist wichtig“ Sein Sohn hatte ein Glitzern in den Augen, das er irgendwann auch mal besessen haben musste. „Ehrgeiz ist der Schlüssel zu Erfolg. Ohne Ehrgeiz wird man zu einem kleinen Zahlenschieber.“

„So wie ich?“ Draco schaffte es nicht, die Wut aus seiner Stimme zu halten. Skorpius konnte nichts für seine Worte. Er verehrte seinen Großvater und plapperte nach, was er ihm beibrachte. Trotzdem schaffte Draco es nicht, sich zu beherrschen. „Kleine Zahlenschieber werden niemals berühmt und ihre Namen schreiben keine Geschichte. Selbst in unserer Familienchronik stehen nur die, die durch heroische Taten und außerordentliche Grausamkeit Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen und nicht die, die ihnen ihr luxuriöses Leben ermöglicht haben. Kleine Zahlenschieber allerdings sind es, die das Vermögen dieser Familie immer wieder retten und das Geld herein schaffen, dass ihre Nachfahren dann zum Fenster raus werfen, um berühmt zu werden. Oder was glaubst du, wer die Werbekampagnen und Schmiergelder deines Großvaters zahlt und seine politische Linie ausarbeitet?“

Skorpius blinzelte nur verwirrt.

„Dein Großvater hat keine besondere Ahnung von Zaubertränken und Patenten. Noch weniger weiß er über Muggel und Muggelpolitik und trotzdem wird er in wenigen Wochen Minister für Muggelbeziehungen. Er ist charmant, ja, er ist manipulativ, ja, er ist sehr gut darin, andere glauben zu lassen, er könne oder wisse etwas, was er nicht im Ansatz beherrscht. Aber all das fliegt auf, wenn da keine Leute hinter ihm stehen, die ihm sagen, wer wer ist und was er zu tun hat. Er ist das Gesicht der Familie, aber das heißt nicht, dass er die treibende Kraft ist.“

„Huh“ Skorpius legte den Kopf zur Seite. „Aber ist das nicht noch schlimmer? All die Arbeit zu machen und keinen Funken Anerkennung zu erlangen?“

„Das hängt davon ab, wessen Anerkennung du erlangen willst“ Nicht, dass sein Sohn nicht vollkommen recht hatte. „Meine Mutter weiß, was ich tue und schätzt es. Du weißt nun, was ich tue. Eure Meinung ist die, die für mich zählt.“

„Großvaters Meinung ist dir nicht wichtig?“

Doch. Es schoss wie ein Stich in sein Herz. Natürlich war sie das. Nur hatte er längst resigniert, ihm je genug zu sein. Für Lucius Malfoy zählte nur die Glorie, die Macht und Anerkennung der Leute in Führungspositionen ihm brachte. Er sah nicht, auf was für Grund er seine Luftschlösser baute. Weder hatte er den Wahnsinn des dunklen Lords sehen wollen noch den darauf folgenden Ruin seiner Familie. Es war Draco zugefallen, das alles wieder ins Lot zu bringen. Und gleichzeitig genug Geld aufzutreiben, damit sein Vater es verfeuern konnte. Er seufzte leise.

Skorpius hatte sich wieder seiner Spargelcremesuppe zugewandt. Entweder ihn interessierte die Antwort nicht mehr oder er hatte sie bereits aus Dracos Mimik geschlossen.

„Möchtest du groß und berühmt werden?“, fragte er noch einmal nach.

„Meinst du, ich könnte?“ Der Junge sah mit begeistertem Blick auf.

„Das bedeutet viel Arbeit. Und sie beginnt damit, Menschen von dir zu begeistern. All deine Mitmenschen müssen etwas Gutes von dir denken. Du musst besser als sie sein, aber du darfst sie nicht neidisch machen. Du musst für sie erreichbar wirken, aber du darfst sie nicht zu nahe an dich heran lassen. Die Schule ist dein bester Grundstock, um dein Image in die Welt zu senden. Über deine Mitschüler erreichst du eine große Masse von Zauberern und Hexen. Alle anderen triffst du auf den Feiern deiner Großmutter. Wer berühmt werden möchte, muss ich jungen Jahren damit beginnen, das richtige Bild von sich zu schaffen.“

Skorpius, der mit vollem Ernst zugehört hatte, nickte langsam und erwiderte: „Ich verstehe.“

„Und ein gutes Bild beginnt mit einer guten Haltung. Strecke den Rücken durch und halte den Kopf balanciert. Du bist kein Dreijähriger mehr.“

 

„Es ist zu anstrengend“, murmelte Skorpius im selben Moment, wo sich die Tür hinter Draco und ihm schloss und somit den Rest der Familie aussperrte.

„Was ist zu anstrengend?“

„Berühmt zu werden“ Der Junge ging zu seinem Bett hinüber und ließ sich rücklings darauf fallen. „Warum sollte ein Mensch sich so viel Arbeit machen wollen?“

„Um seinen Ehrgeiz zu befriedigen?“ Draco wusste nicht ganz, ob er lächeln oder böse sein sollte. Es war schon gut, einen Traum zu verfolgen. Ihn so einfach aufzugeben zeugte nicht von Charakterstärke.

„Ehrgeiz ist anstrengend“ Skorpius drehte sich zur Seite und sah vorsichtig auf. „Ist es okay, wenn ich nicht berühmt werde?“

„Man kann auf viele Arten berühmt werden“ Draco lehnte sich gegen eine der Stangen von Skorpius Himmelbett. „Du kannst ein Erfinder werden. Oder Zaubersprüche kreieren. Oder Tränke brauen. Dafür muss man nicht beliebt sein, auch wenn es hilft, wenn einen zumindest alle halbwegs mögen.“

„Kann ich einfach jemand Berühmtes heiraten?“ Der Ton von Skorpius Stimme war schrecklich weinerlich, doch trotzdem brachte Draco es nicht über sich, ihn zu schelten.

„Es schickt sich nicht, eine Frau von höherem Stand an seiner Seite zu haben“ Auch wenn ihn der Gedanke belustigte. Es klang nach dem Pantoffelheld Potter und seiner Schar an Rothaarigen.

Skorpius Blick sank zu seiner Decke. Ein unerwartet trauriger Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen.

„Es ist nicht wichtig, was Großvater denkt. Er sieht sowieso nur sich selbst. Stell dir vor, du würdest versuchen, ihm den Rang abzulaufen … das könnte er doch gar nicht akzeptieren“ Seine Worte nahmen die Trauer nicht aus dem Blick seines Sohnes. „Du kannst … Schulleiter von Hogwarts werden. Das ist ein Platz mit Prestige.“

„Papa?“

Draco schaffte es nur mit Mühe, nicht zusammen zu zucken. Papa? So etwas war noch nie aus dem Mund seines Sohnes gepurzelt.

„Entschuldige, Vater“ Skorpius setzte sich sofort auf. „Ich versuche, die Sprache meiner Umgebung nicht auf mich abfärben zu lassen.“

„Lass so ein Malheur nicht in der Nähe deiner Mutter und Großvaters zu“ Der Ältere atmete tief durch. „Was wolltest du fragen?“

„Ich … nein, es ist nicht so wichtig“ Der Blick seines Sohnes war zu Boden gefallen. „Nur eine dumme Idee.“

„Möchtest du mir diese dumme Idee nicht erzählen?“ Draco spürte ein pochendes Drücken in seiner Brust. Seine Freunde erzählten ihm, wie froh sie waren, dass ihre Kinder selbstständig wurden. Er wünschte, sein Sohn wäre ewig elf geblieben. Der Junge war fast sechzehn. Das war viel zu nah an der schmerzhaften Grenze der Volljährigkeit.

„Ich … weißt du, Vater …“ Er hielt sich zurück, seinen Sohn aufzufordern, in vollen Sätzen zu sprechen. „Meinst du … wie wichtig ist es, dass ich ein berühmter Malfoy werde?“

Diese Frage enthielt gefährlich viele Subfragen.

„Ich möchte, dass du uns keine Schande machst. Du solltest keine Gesetze brechen oder Menschen willentlich eine schlechte Meinung von dir geben. Es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du zur Familie beiträgst. Sei es durch Einkommen, Prestige oder Beliebtheit, es wäre angenehm, wenn du in die Fußstapfen deiner Ahnen trittst. Doch Politiker zu sein ist nicht der einzige Weg, dieses Ziel zu erreichen“ Hatte er alle wichtigen Punkte abgedeckt? „Und natürlich solltest du die Familie weiterführen.“

Skorpius seufzte nur leise und drehte sich, sodass er direkt an der Bettkante saß – etwas abgewandt von Draco. Sein Blick war noch immer auf den Boden gerichtet. Was auch immer Skorpius wirkliche Frage gewesen war, die Antwort, die er aus seinen Worten gedeutet hatte, schien nein zu sein.

„Skorpius“ Er trat näher und setzte sich neben seinen Sohn. „Was möchtest du wirklich fragen?“

„Nichts“ Sein Ton war bitter mit Resignation. „Es brächte ja doch nichts.“

„Manchmal muss man mit Traditionen brechen, um seine Träume zu erfüllen. Manchmal bringt einem das Neue mehr Ansehen als sich stur an vorgegebene Regeln zu halten“ So hatte er einst geglaubt. Er hatte gedacht, er könnte die Welt verändern, sodass alle ihn verehren. Er hatte gedacht, andere würden sein Genie schon erkennen, wenn er nur die Chance bekäme, es unter Beweis zu stellen. Für ihn hatte es nicht funktioniert. Aber das musste nicht bedeuten, dass er Skorpius Keime von Plänen zu ersticken hatte.

„Das hier nicht“ Skorpius Stimme schwang mit Tränen, die er zu unterdrücken versuchte. „Ich schaffe das schon.“

Und dieser Glaube, alles allein schaffen zu müssen … Draco war erstaunt, wie ähnlich ein Kind einem sein konnte. Er lehnte sich zur Seite und schloss die Arme um seinen Sohn. Er wusste, das war etwas, das er bei seinem Vater stets schmerzlich vermisst hatte.

Skorpius schluchzte auf, versuchte das Geräusch hinter einer Hand zu ersticken und wandte den Kopf ab.

Draco seufzte innerlich. Natürlich hatte er seinen Sohn Contenance gelehrt. Er hatte ihn gelehrt, Anerkennung bei anderen zu suchen. Er hatte ihn nie gelehrt, Trost bei anderen zu suchen. Sollte es ihn wundern, dass sein Sohn es nicht beherrschte?

„Bitte lass mich allein“ Skorpius Ton klang erstaunlich stetig und resolut.

„Was für ein Vater wäre ich, wenn ich meinen Sohn alleine weinen lasse?“

„Du kannst mich nicht vor allem beschützen“ Ein weiterer Stich ins Herz. „Besonders nicht vor mir selbst“ Skorpius erhob sich und entglitt so seinen Armen. Sein Schritt führte ihn zum Bad. „Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen.“

Draco seufzte nur tief.

 

„... und ein E in Arithmetik“, schloss Skorpius seine Aufzählung zum sechsten Schuljahr.

„Erneut ein E? Du hast bereits deine OWL so schlecht abgeschnitten“ Lucius sandte seinem Enkel den von Draco so getauften mahnenden Blick. „Du musst zusehen, dass deine NEWTs makellos werden.“

„Arithmetik ist ein langweiliges Fach“ Astoria nickte als wäre das vorher gesagt worden. „Du darfst dennoch nicht einschlafen im Unterricht.“

„Das Problem besteht eher in Geschichte“, warf Draco ein in der Hoffnung, das Thema wechseln zu können. Skorpius war gut darin geworden, seine Tränen zu verbergen, aber Draco sah sie trotzdem noch.

„Professor Binns gab schon zu unserer Zeit unqualifizierten Unterricht“, unterstützte seine Mutter ihn in seinem Vorhaben. „Deine Schwester wird dir sicher von ihm erzählt haben, Astoria.“

„Es ist eine Schande, dass er noch immer unterrichtet. Wir sollten uns für seine Entlassung aussprechen.“

„Wir haben Binns Professur stets unterstützt“ Lucius ließ seinen Blick über sie schweifen. „Er mag nicht der beste Lehrer sein, doch er betont die richtigen Punkte unserer Geschichte. In einer Zeit, wo der Einfluss des Blutes nur gering geschätzt wird, ist er eine wertvolle Ressource. Ich möchte nichts Gegenteiliges in meinem Haus hören.“

„Sehr wohl, Vater“, erwiderte Draco für alle anderen Anwesenden. Er sprach stets für alle anderen. Skorpius lag in seiner Verantwortung, seine Mutter folgte seinem Wort schon seit Jahren und Astoria beugte sich dem, dem sie eh nicht entkommen konnte. Sie kannte ihre Pflichten.

„Welche Schüler sind noch immer besser als du, Skorpius?“, wandte sich Lucius zurück an seinen Enkel.

„Nur Albus Potter“ Skorpius setzte sich gerade hin.

„Du solltest eine solche Aussage nicht mit Stolz treffen. Auch das 'nur' ist unangemessen“ Lucius verschränkte die Arme. Natürlich nicht wie ein Plebejer. Er berührte beide Ellenbogen von unten mit den Handflächen. „Dass dein Vater nur Zweitbester nach einem Schlammblut war, war mir stets ein Ärgernis. Dass du hinter einem Potter zurückfällst, ist weit enttäuschender.“

„Potter hat eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe“, warf Skorpius vorsichtig ein.

„Möchtest du dich rechtfertigen?“ Eine blonde Augenbraue wurde gehoben.

„Natürlich nicht, Großvater.“

„Der junge Potter scheint ein spannendes Phänomen zu sein“ Draco verschränkte die Arme – ganz wie ein Plebejer. „Ein Slytherin und Schulbester. Es passt weder zu seinem Vater noch zu seiner Mutter.“

„Aber sein Vater sollte doch eigentlich nach Slytherin“ Skorpius wandte fragend den Kopf zu ihm.

„Wie bitte?“ Draco hob eine Augenbraue.

„Er … oh. Ja … Harry Potter wurde in Slytherin eingeteilt. Er hat nur nicht hin gewollt, daher kam er nach Gryffindor. Das hat … das wurde mir so erzählt.“

„Von wem?“ Lucius lehnte sich vor. „Es scheint mit ein zu delikates Gerücht als dass jemand es einfach so ausplaudern würde.“

„Ich … überhörte ein Gespräch zwischen Albus Potter und einem Freund von ihm“ Skorpius schluckte aus Nervosität. „Es war Zufall.“

„Es klingt nicht danach“ Lucius hob eine Augenbraue. „Möchtest du uns gestehen, dass besagter Freund du warst?“

„Ich … ja, wir haben uns unterhalten. Wir sprechen manchmal. Er plappert öfters interessante Geheimnisse aus, ich hielt es für richtig, mich ihm zu nähern“ Skorpius richtete sich auf und festigte seine Stimme. „Albus Potter stammt aus einer einflussreichen Familie und ist sehr begabt. Auch wenn wir früher verfeindet waren, wäre das heute nicht mehr zeitgemäß. Einen freundlichen Umgang mit ihm zu pflegen hielt ich für zielführend.“

„Du solltest solcherlei Entscheidungen vorher mit uns besprechen“ Lucius Lider hatten sich verengt. „Wie nahe steht ihr euch? Wie bekannt ist das?“

„Ich vermute, die meisten Schüler würden mich für seinen besten Freund halten. Er hat außer mir niemandem, der mit ihm spricht“ Skorpius versuchte zu klingen, als sei er völlig überzeugt von seinem Handeln. Er war es jedoch nicht und das war nicht zu überhören. „Es war einfach, sich ihm zu nähern.“

„Du wusstest, dass wir das nicht gutheißen würden“ Lucius senkte den Kopf ein Stück, was seine Augen unter seinen Brauen hervorblitzen ließ. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“

„Dass das Beilegen alter Feindschaften eine gute Idee ist“, sagte Draco anstelle seines Sohnes, „Ob wir es wollen oder nicht, der Name Potter trägt eine immense Macht. Kombiniert mit einem Genie könnte Albus Potter eine formidable Führungspersönlichkeit werden. Sich jetzt gut mit ihm zu stellen, kann in der Zukunft nur Vorteile bringen. Besonders wenn er sozial isoliert ist, kann er eine nützliche Figur für uns werden. Skorpius hat im Sinne der Familie gehandelt.“

„Hm … ich erkenne dein Argument an, Sohn. Dennoch hättest du etwas derartiges vorher mit uns absprechen sollen, Skorpius. Lass es in Zukunft nicht wieder vorkommen.“

„Sehr wohl, Großvater“ Der Junge senkte den Kopf.

Draco seufzte nur innerlich. Eine weitere Katastrophe abgewandt … was hatte sein Sohn jetzt nur wieder angestellt?

 

„Ähm ...“ Skorpius sank auf seinem Bett sitzend in sich zusammen.

„Wie lange seid ihr schon befreundet?“

„Seit … eigentlich … schon immer?“ Die graublauen Augen hoben sich vorsichtig.

„Immer?“ Draco hob eine Augenbraue.

„Seit der ersten Klasse?“ Skorpius schürzte die Lippen und wandte den Blick ab.

Draco antwortete erst, als der Blick des anderen sich langsam wieder zu seinem hob: „Albus Potter ist dein bester Freund seit der ersten Klasse? Was ist mit den anderen Jungen, von denen du mir erzählt hast?“

„Nun … mit denen rede ich auch manchmal.“

Draco seufzte nur tief und schüttelte den Kopf. Na wunderbar. Ihn interessierte kaum, was das für politische Auswirkungen auf die Malfoys hatte, aber ihn störte der Gedanke, dass sein Sohn ihm das sechs Jahre lang verschwiegen hatte. Was wusste er noch nicht? Er setzte sich neben Skorpius und stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hände auf.

„Dachtest du, ich würde dir das verbieten?“

„Ähm … vielleicht?“ Skorpius rutschte auf der Stelle hin und her. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich wollte dich nicht enttäuschen. Und da du immer über Albus Vater hergezogen hast, dachte ich … na ja … wirst du es verbieten?“

„Nicht nach meiner Rede vorhin“ Draco seufzte erneut und ließ sich nach hinten auf das Bett sacken. „Erzähl mir von ihm. Was ist Albus Potter für ein Mensch?“

„Er … ist lieb?“ Skorpius robbte zurück und setzte sich im Schneidersitz an seine Seite. „Er ist nett und höflich und … wir mögen uns einfach. Wir treiben einander an, immer besser zu werden. Wir experimentieren mit Zaubertränken und studieren Magietheorie, um neue Sprüche zu kreieren. Vor drei Wochen haben wir einen neuen Zauber zur Sicherung geschlossener Türen entwickelt“ Skorpius grinste stolz. „Und im Februar haben wir einen Trank geschaffen, der einen zu einem Chamäleon macht. Der ganze Körper passt sich dem Hintergrund an. Leider muss man nackt sein und es hält nur ein paar Stunden, aber … es ist trotzdem cool.“

Draco blinzelte kurz, bevor er in aller Ehrlichkeit erwiderte: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Das ist ziemlich fortgeschrittene Magie.“

„Ja, nicht?“ Skorpius grinste noch immer. „Ich habe die Ideen, Albus schafft dann eine Grundlage und ich experimentiere und verfeinere seine Vorschläge. Das ist ziemlich lustig.“

„Und ihr seid dann ein immer zusammen hängendes Gespann? Oder hast du Freunde neben Albus?“ Draco stützte sich nach hinten auf seine Ellenbogen.

„Meist sind es nur wir zwei“ Trotz seiner Worte lächelte Skorpius. „Die anderen sind halt total langweilig. Die sind so normal. Die lesen oder spielen oder machen Blödsinn statt nach Neuem zu streben. Die sind öde.“

„Das sind keine tolerablen Worte, Skorpius“ Er legte trotzdem keine Mahnung in seine Stimme. „Aber ich verstehe, was du meinst. Mir war auch oft sehr langweilig. Ich hatte niemandem, mit dem ich meine Gedanken teilen konnte. Ich bin froh, dass du einen so guten Freund gefunden hast. Auch wenn es ein Potter ist.“

„Danke“ Skorpius lächelte mit einem glücklichen Strahlen im Gesicht.

Ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in Draco aus, während er seinen Sohn betrachtete. Dieses Lächeln war wunderbar unbeschwert als wäre Skorpius kaum mehr als drei Jahre alt. Doch schien es nicht in das sonst so ernste Gesicht zu passen. In ihm stieg eine Ahnung auf, die zutiefst erschreckend klang … und ihm möglicherweise Antwort auf das Rätsel geben würde, das sein Sohn ihm letzte Weihnacht hinterlassen hatte. Er fragte: „Zwischen dir und Albus … ist nur Freundschaft?“

„Hm? Was s-“ Skorpius gefror in seinem leichten Vor- und Zurückwippen, der Mund in der Form eines begonnenen Os. Seine Lider weiteten sich, während der letzte Hauch von Farbe sein Gesicht aschfahl zurückließ. „Woher?“

Draco wartete schlichtweg ab. Er schien mit seiner Ahnung einen wichtigen Punkt getroffen zu haben.

„Woher weißt du … hat dir irgendwer über mich geschrieben? Nein, ich habe doch nieman-“ Skorpius schien mit sich selbst zu reden. „Wie kannst du ...“

Ein Zittern ging durch den Jungen, sodass sogar der Blick zitterte, der sich auf Draco richtete. Er setzte sich sofort auf und griff die Schultern seines Jungen mit den Worten: „Ruhig, Skorpius. Atme tief durch. Es ist alles in Ordnung.“

War alles in Ordnung? Ihn ergriff eine unbestimmte Furcht. Wenn sein Sohn wirklich in Albus Potter verliebt war … wenn er sogar mit ihm zusammen war … was, wenn andere es auch sahen? Was, wenn andere davon wussten? Was, wenn jemand es seinem Vater sagen würde? Nichts war in Ordnung, nicht einmal ansatzweise.

„Ich habe solche Gefühle nicht“ Skorpius riss sich von ihm los und sprang auf. „Ich bin ein Malfoy. Das ist eines Malfoys nicht würdig. Selbst wenn ich sie hätte, könnte nie etwas daraus werden. Ich werde heiraten, ich werde Kinder haben … ich werde eure Erwartungen nicht enttäuschen.“

Das war schon gut, aber … es war ja, was er wollte, aber … Draco schluckte. Natürlich sollte es so sein. Das war, wie er sein Leben gelebt hatte. Keine Freunde, die nicht erlaubt waren. Keine Liebschaften, die nicht erlaubt waren. Keine Sehnsüchte, die seiner nicht würdig waren. Es war gut, dass er das Skorpius gelehrt hatte. Es war gut, dass sein Sohn die Traditionen hoch hielt. Es war … es war trotzdem falsch.

Er stand auf und legte von hinten die Arme um seinen Sohn und sprach die ersten Worte, die ihm in den Sinn kamen: „Du bist mehr als ein preisgekrönter Zuchthengst.“

Ein Schluchzen stahl sich über Skorpius Lippen.

„Natürlich will ich, dass du die Traditionen weiter führst. Aber ich will dich auch glücklich sehen. Ein Malfoy zu sein kann doch nicht nur heißen, unglücklich zu sein und Kinder in die Welt zu setzen, die dann auch unglücklich werden.“

„Papa ...“ Skorpius drehte sich in seinen Armen und legte die eigenen um ihn.

Draco schreckte nicht einmal zurück vor der Anrede. Er vermutete, das war, wie Potters Kinder von ihm sprachen. Potter war so jemand, dem Dekorum egal war. Potter war jemand, dem seine Kinder wichtiger waren als falscher Stolz.

„Sssch“ Er fuhr mit einer Hand über Scorpius Rücken. „Ich will dich nicht unglücklich sehen.“

„Es tut mir Leid“ Der Junge an seiner Brust sprach durch seine Tränen und schluchzte erneut. „Es tut mir hgh- … es tut mir Leid, dass ich hick- … so bin.“

Bei Merlin. Warum hatte er nie etwas gesagt? Warum hatte er sich nie getraut? Hatte er solche Angst vor Dracos Reaktion gehabt? Natürlich, vor ein paar Jahren … aber nicht jetzt, wo er sich damit abgefunden hatte, eh niemals genug zu sein in den Augen seines Vaters. Wenn er sowieso nie genug sein würde, warum sollte ihn dessen Meinung noch so bewegen? Sein Vater war es nicht wert, für ihn seinen Sohn zu verlieren.

„Du bist, wie du bist. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Nichts wird das ändern.“

„Ich hatte solche Angst, dass … wenn du es heraus findest ...“ Scorpius Sprache wurde gedämpft durch Dracos Hemd und verzogen durch die Tränen.

„Dass ich es nicht akzeptieren würde?“

Scorpius nickte nur.

Draco festigte die Umarmung nur statt zu antworten. Was sollte er schon sagen? Es war keine unrealistische Angst. Ehrlich gesagt wusste er nicht mal ansatzweise, was er jetzt tun sollte. Wenn Skorpius wirklich … er fragte: „Männer allgemein oder nur Albus Potter?“

„Nicht Albus“ Skorpius zog seinen Kopf zurück und sah vorsichtig auf. „Albus ist wirklich nur ein Freund. Es ist … ein anderer. Und nur er“ Er strich sich mit einem Ärmel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich habe noch nie Interesse an jemandem außer ihm gehabt.“

„Und wer ist dieser illustre er?“ Draco hob fragend beide Augenbrauen. Dass es nicht dieser junge Potter war, war eigentlich eine gute Nachricht. Wenn Skorpius nur mit diesem gesehen wurde, aber beide wirklich nur Freunde waren, war das Risiko von Gerüchten gering. Und wenn dies alles nie die Ohren seines Vaters erreichen würde … nein, sein Vater war ihm nicht wichtig. Aber was würde er tun, wenn er wüsste …

„Nun“ Ein Schimmer Rot legte sich auf Skorpius Wangen. „Du wirst nicht böse werden?“

„Wer könnte denn schlimmer sein als Albus Potter?“ Schließlich gab es gerade keinen dunklen Lord und Harry Potter war sein Sohn seines Wissens nach nie begegnet.

„James Potter?“

„James?“ War das nicht der Großvater? Nein … nein, der Älteste. Potter hatte ihn nach seinem Vater benannt, er erinnerte sich, das Interview in der Zeitung gelesen zu haben. „Der älteste Potter-Sohn?“

„Ähm … ja?“ Skorpius zog den Kopf ein, obwohl er noch nie im Leben einen Schlag oder auch nur einen Klaps erhalten hatte.

Bei Merlin, was machte diese verdammten Chaoten denn so attraktiv? Erst seine Geschichte mit Potter, dann Skorpius Freundschaft mit dem Jüngsten, seine Verliebtheit in den Älteren … fehlte nur noch, dass auch zwischen James Potter senior und seinem Vater irgendeine Geschichte lauerte. Natürlich war zwischen Harry Potter und ihm nicht gerade nichts gewesen, aber er hatte seine Freundschaft gewollt, nicht … nicht so etwas, oder? Er hatte sich nie sexuell von Potter angezogen gefühlt, oder?

„Vater?“

„Was?“

„Bist du … ist das noch schlimmer?“ Skorpius sah vorsichtig auf.

„In meinen Augen ist jeder Potter prinzipiell ein aufmerksamkeitsheischender, zu sehr gefeierter Raufbold mit Heldenallüren“ Draco trat etwas zurück und griff die Schultern seines Sohnes. „Großvater wird niemals einen Mann an deiner Seite akzeptieren und es wird ihn auch nicht kümmern, um wen es sich handelt. Wenn du nicht gerade den Mann nimmst, den er als den aktuell mächtigsten Mann der Zeit ansieht, hast du keine Aussicht auf seine Akzeptanz.“

Skorpius senkte seinen Blick.

„Letztes Jahr hast du mir gesagt, dass du nicht wie ich enden willst und das hat mich verletzt. Doch danach habe ich mir mein Leben angesehen. Was hat mir der Name Malfoy gebracht? Ich verstecke mich in einem Haus mit einem Vater, der mich nie akzeptieren wird und einer Ehefrau, die ich nicht ausstehen kann. Du hast recht, ich verrotte hier. Alles nur, um Graßvaters Stolz nicht zu kränken und weil den vorgegebenen Weg zu gehen stets das Leichteste ist“ Er knetete Skorpius Schultern vorsichtig, während dieser ihn mittlerweile mit einer Mischung aus Unglaube und Entsetzen betrachtete. „Und will ich, dass du genau so endest? Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Manche Leute sind für dieses Leben geschaffen, aber du und ich, wir gehören hier eigentlich nicht rein. Wir werden beide nicht glücklich damit, eingebildete Weiber auszuhalten, jede Nacht auf Partys zu verbringen und irgendeine Arbeit im Sinne der Familie zu machen.“

Skorpius seufzte leise, wandte den Blick ab und nickte.

Was erzählte er hier? Seit wann hatte er solche Gedanken? War er nicht zufrieden gewesen mit dem, was er hatte? Natürlich hatte er sich nicht glücklich gefühlt, aber war es nicht ausreichend gewesen? Er konnte den Worten aus seinem eigenen Mund kaum glauben. Und sie waren trotzdem wahr. Er wollte Skorpius nicht in dasselbe Leben quetschen, das er selbst kaum ausstehen konnte.

„Darf ich mit Albus befreundet sein?“ Die graublauen Augen seines Sohnes richteten sich auf ihn, diesmal mit klarem Blick frei von jeglichem Zittern.

„Natürlich.“

„Und mit James zusammen kommen?“

„Wenn das dein Wunsch ist“ Draco fuhr mit einer Hand durch das blonde Haar seines Sohnes. War es nicht mehr Fluch als Segen? „Warte damit, bis du siebzehn bist. Als Erwachsener kann Großvater dir weniger anhaben, wenn er es darauf anlegt.“

„Und darf ich die Arbeit machen, die ich selbst möchte?“ In Skorpius Gesicht lag ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck von Sehnsucht. Warum hatte er nie gemerkt, wie sehr er seinen Sohn erstickte, ohne ihn jemals so hatte drängen zu wollen?

„Alles, was du möchtest“ Draco nickte sogar, um es zu unterstreichen. „Was möchtest du werden?“

„Auror.“


	2. Hermine

Hermine sackte in ihren Sessel zurück und ließ – ganz entgegen ihrer sonst so ordentlichen Art – den Report in ihren Händen auf ihren Schreibtisch fallen. Sie starrte ihn noch einen kurzen Moment an, bevor sie den Blick hob und ihn gen Decke wandte.

Sie wollte nicht wahrhaben, was sie da gerade gelesen hatte. Wie konnte das sein? Sie hatte ja vermutet, dass es knapp werden würde, aber dass sie verlieren könnte … sie wusste, sie war nicht beliebt, aber das? Würden die Menschen lieber einen Todesser in der Führung sehen als sie? Hatten die Menschen so schnell vergessen, was vor siebenundzwanzig Jahren passiert war? Natürlich gab es jetzt eine völlig neue Generation und sicher gab es bei den Älteren auch noch viele Vorurteile gegen Muggelgeborene, aber nur vierzig Prozent? Natürlich hatte Malfoy nicht viel mehr, aber so hatte er eine reale Chance, die Wahl zu gewinnen. Was sollte sie bloß tun? Wie konnte sie das aufhalten? Wie konnte sie die Zauberwelt davon abhalten, sich in ihr eigenes Unglück zu stürzen? Sie konnten doch nicht ernsthaft Lucius Malfoy wählen wollen. Hatten sie vergessen, was vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren war? Natürlich war das eine lange Zeit, aber ein Krieg sollte einem doch wohl in Erinnerung bleiben.

Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Unter dem Strich stand, dass sie eine neue Strategie brauchte. Aber sie konnte jetzt nicht mehr ihr Programm ändern, es würde sie unglaubwürdig machen. Was also tun? Wie konnte sie diese Wendung noch aufhalten? Ihr Gesicht sank in ihre offenen Hände. Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wusste es einfach nicht.

„Hermine?“, sprach Ron sie eines Abends an, während sie gerade wieder über einem Report saß. Sie würde verlieren, so viel war nun sicher. Malfoys Popularität überstieg ihre um fünf Prozent, da konnten selbst Adhoc-Wähler nichts mehr dran ändern. Sie würde verlieren. Es war praktisch schon amtlich. All ihre Versuche, noch etwas daran zu ändern, waren gescheitert. Es war aus und das Papier in ihren Händen machte es amtlich.

„Was denn?“, erwiderte sie demnach resigniert und müde.

„Harry ist im Floh. Er meint, James und er wollen dich etwas fragen. Soll ich ihnen sagen, dass du gerade zu erschöpft bist?“ Ach, er war ein guter Mann.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf Hermines Lippen und sie meinte: „Nein, ich komme. Vielleicht können sie mich etwas ablenken.“

James war in letzter Zeit die perfekte Ablenkung. Endlich etwas, was gut lief. Es wog zwar den Frust der Wahlkampagne nicht auf, aber es machte ihr Leben fraglos besser. Auf dem Treppenabsatz lächelte sie bereits. Und wer wusste schon, vielleicht würde ja sein Sohn Harry überzeugen können, doch noch Minister für Magie zu werden? Sie sah dessen besorgt wirkende Miene im Kamin und fragte: „Oh, Harry. Ist etwas passiert? Geht es James gut?“


	3. Lucius

Es war nicht das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass Lucius etwas kaputt machen wollte. Sinnlos irgendetwas zu zerstören, das hätte ihm in diesem Moment wirklich gut getan. Jedoch hatte er sich geschworen, Contenance zu bewahren. Außerdem hatte er die Vasen schon vor Jahren weggeschlossen, da seine Frau dazu neigte, diese sonst im Streit hinter ihm her zu werfen. Demnach fand er sich vasenlos in einem der Ballsäle wieder, umgeben von Unterstützern, die mit ihm seinen Sieg hätten feiern sollen. Nur hatte die Auszählerin des Ministeriums ihm nicht triumphierend seinen Sieg verkündet sondern nüchtern erklärt, dass er von einem Welpen ins Bein gebissen wurde.

Nicht irgendeinem Welpen – dem Potterwelpen. Dieser nichtsnützige Mischling war aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und hatte die komplette Wahl an sich gerissen. Um es an Dreistigkeit noch zu übertreiben hatte er dazu die Hälfte von Lucius Wahlprogramm geklaut! Dieser unflätige Bengel, die magische Missgeburt hatte ihm den Triumph vermasselt, auf den er über zwanzig Jahre hingearbeitet hatte.

Doch biss er nur still die Zähne zusammen und nahm die Mitleidsbekundungen seiner Gäste entgegen. Einundvierzig zu zweiunddreißig Prozent … es war nicht einmal knapp gewesen. James Potter hatte ihn geschlagen. Er würde den dreisten Köter dafür brennen lassen!

 

„Scorpius.“, sprach er am nächsten Morgen seinen Enkel beim Frühstück an.

Dieser zuckte zusammen und sah vorsichtig auf. Respekt und Angst sprach aus seinem Blick. Der Respekt war ja schön und gut, aber warum zeigte er noch immer Angst? In seinem Alter sollte der Junge längst verheiratet sein und eine politische Laufbahn eingeschlagen haben. Aber nein, der Junge war Auror – ein einfacher Ministeriumshandlanger – und weit davon entfernt, eine gute Partie zu machen. Hatte denn niemand heute mehr Ehrgeiz?

„Ja, Großvater?“ Dessen Stimme zitterte.

„Du warst mit diesem James zu einer ähnlichen Zeit in Hogwarts. Was kannst du mir zu ihm sagen? Hatte er schon damals Bestrebungen, einen hohen Posten im Ministerium einzunehmen? Wenn ja, wo war er all die Jahre? Dass er Muggelpolitik lernen wollte, das glauben ihm doch höchstens die dummen Massen.“

„Nun ...“ Der Junge sah zu seinem Vater, der nickte. Was beredeten die zwei da im Stillen? Oder brauchte das Kind wirklich noch Bestätigung von seinem Vater, um zu reden? „Er hat sich nie für Politik interessiert. Er war mehr der Sportler und nicht gerade gut in der Schule. Das Interesse hat er erst in den letzten Jahren entwickelt und die komplette Schullehre sowie Politik in den letzten sieben Monaten gelernt, indem er Tag und Nacht durchgearbeitet hat.“

Lucius Lider verengten sich, während er sagte: „Ich schätze solch genaue Informationen, aber woher hast du sie?“

„Ich … habe ihm beim Lernen geholfen.“ Der Junge begann den Kopf zu senken, doch hob ihn mit einem tiefen Einatmen und sah seinem Großvater direkt in die Augen.

„Du hast mich wissentlich sabotiert?“ Lucius Stimme verdunkelte sich, sein Blick wandte sich an seinen Sohn. „Und du wusstest davon?“

„Ich denke, es ist seit für einen Kurswechsel, Vater“, erwiderte dieser nonchalant.

„Ein Putsch gegen euren eigenen Familienvorstand?“ Er sah zu Narzissa. „Wusstest du auch davon?“

Sie schüttelte ihr Haupt, den Blick auf ihrem Lachsbrot, als würde sie dies alles nicht betreffen. Wollte sie sich erst einmal eine Meinung bilden? Oder war sie bereits ihres Sohnes Meinung, auch ohne diese zu kennen? Stellte sich seine gesamte Familie gegen ihn? Undankbares Pack!

„Erklärt euch“, forderte er die zwei Jungspunde auf.

Draco sah zu seinem Sohn, der wie Espenlaub zitterte und schien bei dem Anblick zu entscheiden, dass besser er sprechen sollte: „Vater, du hast deine Position dein Leben lang klar gemacht. Du bist ein sehr guter Vertreter der Reinblüter, stehst für ihre Ideale und Ansichten ein und in meinen jungen Jahren habe ich das blind unterstützt. Voldemort hat mich diese Ansichten hinterfragen lassen.“ - Lucius Lider verengten sich ob der ehrlosen Ansprache des Verstorbenen - „Es war ein Halbblut, der mir das Leben rettete und ein Reinblüter, der mich beinahe tötete. Die beste Akademikerin der Nation ist eine Muggelgeborene und die so genannten Reinblüter, die ich treffe, wenden sich zunehmend von Traditionen ab. Ehen werden geschieden, Kinder unabhängig von ihrer Gesinnung groß gezogen. Derjenige, der mich jedoch endgültig davon überzeugte, dass diese alte Welt nicht die meine ist und keine Zukunft für mich enthält, war Skorpius. Er hat jung erkannt, dass unsere Traditionen der Zeit nicht mehr folgen können. Er hat sich der Zukunft angepasst und mich damit gezwungen, all meine Einstellungen zu reflektieren. Vater, ich kann deinem Kurs nicht mehr folgen.“ Sein Sohn erwiderte seinen Blick furchtlos.

„Ich bin immer noch euer Familienvorstand.“ Lucius Stimme war nur noch ein dunkles Grollen.

„Das bist du.“ Sein Gegenüber nickte. „Du kannst entscheiden, uns beide zu verbannen oder zurückzutreten.“

„Ich kann kaum ausdrücken, wie sehr du mich enttäuschst, Draco.“ Er würde nicht nachgeben. Sein Junge hatte ihm all die Jahre Respekt gezollt, er würde klein beigeben. Bravour war nicht seine Stärke.

„Ich werde meinen Sohn nicht für deine Ideale töten, Vater“, erwiderte dieser nur mit vollkommener Ruhe in der Stimme.

Töten? Lucius hielt inne. Seinen einzigen Erben zu töten, das sah die Etikette nur bei Wahnsinn, schwerer Kriminalität und Sodomie vor. Scorpius war kein Squib, war bei klarem Verstand und hatte seines Wissens nach noch nie gegen das Gesetz verstoßen. Damit blieb nur eine Möglichkeit.

„Von allen Jungmännern dieser Welt!“ Lucius fuhr auf, die Stimme von Wut verzerrt. „James Potter?“ Er warf seinem Enkel den Namen voller Ekel ins Gesicht.

Dieser zog doch noch den Kopf ein, ballte in seinem Schoß die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Dein Leben lang warst du eine ungehorsame Heulsuse, kaum würdig unseres Familiennamens und das ist der Dank dafür, dass wir dich nicht schon ob deiner jämmerlichen Persönlichkeit getilgt haben? Du bist eine Schande für diese Familie!“, donnerte er dem Jungen entgegen.

„Vater, ich verlange, dass du diese Beleidigungen zurück nimmst.“ Auch Draco erhob sich. „Scorpius ist intelligenter als wir beide, er hat eine gute Karriere, ist beliebt und gut angesehen und hat dadurch einen besseren Ruf als wir beide zusammen. Keiner, der zählt, wird ihn ob seiner Beziehung ächten. Es ist deine Entscheidung, ob du das anerkennst oder ob du lieber allein mit deinen Idealen und dem Familiennamen sterben willst.“

Die Wut wandelte sich in Fassungslosigkeit, die den nun Siebzigjährigen mit geweiteten Lidern seinen Sohn anstarren ließ. Stellte er ihn gerade wirklich vor diese Wahl? Draco, der Junge, der über vierzig Jahre nicht einmal das Wort gegen ihn erhoben hatte, bedrohte ihn? Würde er Scorpius töten, würde dieser Rache nehmen. Würde er Scorpius verstoßen, würde er mit ihm gehen. Draco drohte ihm mit der absoluten Erblosigkeit, wenn er diese Schande von Enkelkind nicht anerkannte. Sein Blick wandte sich zu Narzissa. Diese hatte Meerrettich auf dem Lachs verteilt und führte er Stück des Brots mit ihrer Gabel an ihre Lippen.

Narzissa würde sich nicht auf seine Seite stellen.

„Vierteilen werde ich euch!“, schrie Lucius und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Expelliarmus!“, kam zur selben Zeit von der anderen Seite des Tisches.

Lucius hatte zu Draco gesehen. Ein schwerer Fehler. Sein Enkel war Auror. Es mochte eine lachhafte Position sein, doch es musste ihm im Duellieren geschult haben. Er fing den weißen Zauberstab ohne jegliche Probleme. Lucius Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.

„Wir sind nicht wie du.“ Dracos Stimme war noch immer ruhig. „Ich werde dich weder duellieren noch vergiften noch mit einem Fluch belegen oder dergleichen. Wenn du uns nie mehr wieder sehen willst, werden wir gehen. Wir werden deine Entscheidung respektieren. Ich kann auch ohne all diesen Prunk leben. Scorpius erst recht, Minister zu sein ist eine gut bezahlte Arbeit. Was wir jedoch nicht akzeptieren werden, ist ein Mordversuch. Greifst du uns an, werden wir das Gesetz gegen dich bringen. Die Zeiten, wo Familizid anerkannt wurde, sind lang vorbei.“

„Setzt euch.“, warf Narzissa in aller Ruhe ein. Nach einem Moment der Stille folgten alle drei dieser Aufforderung. „Jeder hat seine Position klar gemacht. Bedenkt sie bis morgen und teilt einander dann eure Entscheidung mit. Dergleichen sollte nicht hastig getroffen werden. Und nun esst.“

Lucius schluckte. Wie konnte sie nur so ruhig bleiben? Hatte sie es gewusst? Geahnt? War ihm all die Jahre die Realität seiner Familie entgangen? Wann war sein Sohn erwachsen geworden? Seit wann war sein Enkel mit diesem räudigen Hund liiert?

„Hat dieses Subjekt vor, um deine Hand anzuhalten?“, fragte Lucius nach einem Moment der Stille.

„Eines Tages“, murmelte der Junge.

„Sprich ordentlich, wenn du dich wirklich nicht ob deiner Perversion schämst.“

Er hätte erwartet, dass der Junge ängstlich zusammen zucken würde. Jetzt, wo er verstand, ergab das Bild Sinn. Scorpius hatte in aller Freundlichkeit stets eine Zicke und Heulsuse gewesen. Er hatte sich diese vulgären Worte stets verboten, aber in all den Jahren waren sie ihm nicht nur einmal in den Kopf geschossen. Er hatte sich eben so oft gefragt, ob das Kind wirklich ein Junge war und nicht doch eher ein Mädchen in einem falschen Körper. Es hätte ihn weniger überrascht, wäre das Geständnis gewesen, dass Scorpius sein Geschlecht wechseln würde. Eigentlich konnte er sich wohl glücklich schätzen, dass es nur die Sehnsucht nach einer Männerbrust war. Würde das Kind ein Mädchen werden wollen, wäre ihre Linie endgültig verloren.

Scorpius jedoch zuckte nicht zusammen sondern bewies Rückgrat. Anscheinend steckte doch tief in ihm ein Junge. Er erwiderte: „Wir sind seit einem halben Jahr zusammen und haben entschieden, zusammen zu ziehen, sobald du deine Entscheidung gefällt hast. Sein Vater hat James Black Manor vermacht und das wird ab morgen mein Heim sein.“

„Du erbst mein Elternhaus?“ Narzissa sah lächelnd auf, plötzlich ein Teil der Konversation. „Recht so, es gehört in deine Hände. Lass es im Ehevertrag auf deinen Namen schreiben. Ich erwarte, dass dein Mann mir Tante Praecipuas Diamantenkollier schenkt, wenn er sich hier vorstellt.“

Lucius legte sein Besteck mit einem Klirren nieder. Der Porzellanteller darunter war in der Mitte durchbrochen. Er betupfte die Lippen mit seiner Stoffserviette, bevor er sich erhob und sich wortlos zurück zog. Diese Natter! Für ein paar Juwelen fiel sie ihm in den Rücken? Waren ihr fünfzig Jahre Ehe so wenig Treue wert?

Mit einem Fluch jagte er einen Beistelltisch in die Luft.


End file.
